


Рискни со мной

by WTF_Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во время увольнительной Спок набирается смелости и делает первый шаг... но Кирк реагирует совсем не так, как он ожидал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рискни со мной

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sharing the Risk](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/172960) by Killa. 



Яркое солнце безжалостно палило, раскаляя верхушки деревьев, но внизу, под пологом леса, воздух все еще сохранял приятную прохладу. Камень под его ладонями был горячий, скользкий, как отполированный обсидиан, и, казалось, вибрировал от наполнявшей его жизненной силы.

— Спок! — крикнул Кирк, и вулканец поднял голову.

В тридцати метрах над ним Кирк вцепился в совершенно гладкую на вид скалу. Споку не удалось разглядеть с земли уступ, за который он удерживался кончиками пальцев, но страховка прочно стискивала его талию. Скрытое густой листвой лицо Кирка казалось смазанным бледным пятном.

И Спок точно знал, что будет дальше, потому что видел этот сон отнюдь не впервые.

— Спок, ну же, лезь за мной!

Теперь он был еще выше — крошечная фигурка на гребне скалы. Спок старался разглядеть его лицо, но Джим не смотрел на него — он продолжал карабкаться вверх. Заставив себя отвести взгляд, Спок уставился под ноги, где, свернувшись тугим узлом, лежала прочная нейлоновая веревка. Он снова взглянул вверх, пытаясь выкрикнуть предупреждение. Горло перехватило. Ветер стих.

И вдруг, так внезапно, как бывает только во сне, он оказался на высоте двух тысяч футов. Он посмотрел вниз: носки его сапог зависли у края скалы над самой пропастью. Охваченный жгучим отчаянием, он встал коленями на уступ.

— Джим!

Он совсем рядом. Рукой подать. Кирк взглянул вверх и широко раскрыл глаза, словно от удивления. Камень под его пальцами начал крошиться.

Медленно, очень медленно он начал ускользать от вулканца, сползать по склону скалы. Спок протянул руку, но Кирка было уже не достать. Их взгляды встретились.

— Мне так жаль, — выдохнул Кирк, и ни единой нотки страха не прозвучало в его голосе.

Проснувшись, Спок обнаружил себя в теплом и уютном коконе спального мешка. Дрожа и обливаясь холодным потом, он умудрился принять полусидячее положение. Судорожно вдохнув, он подавил инстинктивное желание закричать, однако вовсе не был уверен, что не кричал до этого. Какое-то время он не мог сообразить, где находится, почему вокруг непроглядная тьма вместо родного красноватого освещения в его каюте. 

Потом с его губ беззвучно слетело имя Кирка, и он вспомнил.

Увольнительная на Галеции Прайм. Несмотря на его возражения и вопреки здравому смыслу, они с Джимом отправились в поход, и теперь он в одиночестве лежит в палатке на двоих.

Тщательный анализ окружающей действительности помог избавиться от остатков навязчивого кошмара, и воспоминания о вчерашнем вечере навалились на него во всей своей болезненной ясности. Чувство времени подсказало ему, что с тех пор, как Джим оставил его у костра, прошло около пяти часов. Вымыв посуду, Кирк вернулся, вытащил свой спальный мешок из палатки, бормоча что-то о намерении спать под звездами и упорно избегая взгляда вулканца. Спок понимал. Джим не мог смириться с мыслью, что ему придется провести ночь так близко... а может, он понимал, что этого не вынесу я. Его сковал стыд из-за неспособности справиться с вставшим в горле комком, но даже теперь фантазия о том, что он мог бы обнимать Джима во сне, посылала по телу сладостную дрожь.

Спок подчинился невысказанному пожеланию Кирка, оттащил свой спальник в дальний угол палатки, увеличив расстояние между ними до восьми метров — достаточно близко, чтобы почувствовать любую опасность, и достаточно далеко, чтобы суметь заснуть. Убаюканный ровным дыханием Кирка, он действительно в конце концов заснул.

И, конечно, ему приснился сон.

Закрыв глаза, он прислушался к мягким ночным шорохам инопланетного мира, пытаясь вычленить среди них звук человеческого дыхания, но его уши уловили только слабое шуршание ткани, говорящее о том, что Кирк проснулся и, похоже, тоже прислушивается... Спок тут же сообразил, что, очевидно, все же кричал или издавал какие-то другие порожденные ночным кошмаром звуки. Звал ли он его по имени? Спок попытался выровнять дыхание, чтобы притвориться спящим.

Ткань снова зашуршала — кажется, Кирк пытался вернуться ко сну. Но мгновение спустя чувствительные уши Спока уловили, что тот все же выбрался из спальника. Глаза уже привыкли к темноте, и через полупрозрачное окно палатки вулканец сумел разглядеть темный силуэт Кирка. Он пригладил волосы и вздрогнул от проникшего под плотную одежду прохладного воздуха. 

Кирк отошел от кострища и исчез во тьме. Сколько раз на корабле Спок слышал, как капитан сражается с такими же кошмарами? И теперь, когда он наконец обрел мир, Спок выдернул его из рая, обрушив на него своих демонов.

Не успев даже сообразить, что делает, Спок выбрался из спального мешка, вышел из палатки под открытое небо и тут же вздрогнул из-за разницы температур. Несмотря на то, что воздух был прохладным, ему понадобилось всего несколько секунд, чтобы приспособиться. Пойдя на поводу у нужды, которой он не мог дать определения, Спок перешагнул через брошенный Джимом спальник и устремился за ним в лесную чащу. Он знал, куда идет Кирк, ощущал его присутствие в нескольких метрах — так, словно бы человек испускал вибрации на частоте, доступной только его вулканскому слуху. 

* * *

 

Кирк опомнился только тогда, когда ступил на ведущую к ручью тропинку. Глаза вскоре привыкли к темноте, в которой теперь проступали очертания камней и деревьев.

Приглушенный крик вулканца вырвал его из плена собственного кошмара — одного из тех, в которых у всех окружающих серебряные глаза — и он не был готов вновь к нему возвращаться. В любом случае, спокойно подумать ему было куда важнее, чем выспаться.

И это еще слабо сказано, — буркнул его внутренний голос. 

Иногда этот голос принадлежал ему самому, иногда Джеку Гарровику, а иногда отцу. Но сегодня он звучал совсем как Гэри. Подумав, что немного беспощадного цинизма Гэри ему сейчас не помешает, Кирк смирился с тем, что его подсознание общается с ним голосом мертвеца. 

Добравшись до полянки, в центре которой из-под камня вырывался бурлящий поток чистой воды, он обнаружил плоский валун, на который можно присесть и посмотреть на источник. Какое-то время он просто рассматривал воду, отражающиеся в ней звезды и наслаждался прохладной свежестью леса. 

Итак, самое время взглянуть фактам в лицо.

Кирк практически чувствовал присутствие мертвеца. Он всмотрелся в пустоту, и в его памяти возникли темные глаза, совсем не померкшие за прошедшие годы. Он крепче вдавил ладони в прохладу гладкого камня. 

Ладно. Факт номер один: я не могу перестать думать о вчерашнем вечере. О прикосновении его губ. Сказанные им слова все еще звучат в ушах. Он любит меня, — вот что он сказал. Он меня любит.

М-м-м. Как интересно, — ироничная улыбка Митчелла, словно в реальности, возникла перед внутренним взором, и Кирк прикрыл глаза. 

Факт номер два: он мой самый лучший друг в целой вселенной, и я просто не могу его потерять. Но так и будет, если я облажаюсь, — тут и гадать не нужно.

Так не облажайся.

Проще сказать, чем сделать. Я не представляю, что говорить. Как помочь ему, если я не могу разобраться в собственных чувствах?

В ответ только многозначительная улыбка.

Не глупи. Просто придерживайся фактов, Джимми.

Хорошо. Факт номер три: я его хочу — больше, чем когда-нибудь могло прийти мне в голову. Если бы все сложилось иначе, я мог бы... полюбить его.

В ответ — тишина. И прищур проницательных глаз.

Так, как я любил тебя. Возможно, даже сильнее.

Так в чем проблема?

Не думаю, что я способен на любовь. Не сейчас. А может, и вовсе больше не буду способен.

Этот страх был не нов. Но он впервые озвучил его — хотя бы самому себе. Могло показаться, что под влиянием позднего часа и одиночества он ударился в крайность, в мелодраматизм, что он рисует всё в мрачном цвете. 

Но он не преувеличивал. На самом деле сказанное было просто... правдой. Он ощущал, как что-то внутри него... выгорело. Каждая мимолётная победа, каждые объятия с каждым разом значили для него все меньше. Вокруг него росла стена одиночества, подавляя своей нерушимостью. Раз за разом он бился об эту стену — сотни раз за те три года, что прошли со смерти Эдит, - понимая, что отчуждение угрожает его рассудку и, что ещё важнее, способности командовать кораблём. «Энтерпрайз» была всем, что у него осталось. 

«Господи, — в отчаянии подумал он, — неужели он считает, что мне есть что ему предложить?»

В голове был только один возможный ответ: нечего. Только боль, которой он не заслуживает. Он оставит меня, а потом Ногура заберет у меня корабль. И что дальше? Что со мной будет?

Спок наблюдал за ним из тени деревьев. Замерев в каких-то четырех метрах от капитана, он был не в силах пошевелиться, не в силах отвести глаз от искаженного печалью лица. Джим смотрел на воду, определенно потерявшись в размышлениях о чем-то своем. Затаив дыхание, Спок с легкостью улавливал признаки напряжения, сковавшего широкие плечи, поселившегося в застывшем взгляде. 

А потом какая-то особенно горькая мысль заставила человека вздрогнуть, и вулканца окатило абсолютно осязаемой волной отчаяния. Спок ощущал себя вуайеристом, смакующим чужую обнаженную боль, и был уверен, что таким Джеймса Кирка, его капитана, не видел никто и никогда.

Не в силах сопротивляться тоскливому зову Кирка, он шевельнулся.

Треск сломавшейся ветки заставил Кирка испуганно поднять голову. Встретив взгляд темных глаз, он невольно сглотнул и почувствовал, что краснеет. Интересно, заметен ли в темноте заливший его щеки румянец?

— Давно ты тут стоишь? — с нажимом спросил он. Получилось резче, чем он планировал.

— Пару секунд, не больше, — пробормотал вулканец. Его голос звучал хрипловато и был едва различим сквозь журчание ручья. Он шагнул ближе, и только тогда Кирк сумел разглядеть его лицо. Темные глаза казались встревоженными. — Я разбудил тебя, — тихо сказал Спок. — Мне так жаль.

Кирк помолчал. Затем снова перевел взгляд на ручей.

— Все нормально, — наконец отозвался он и вздохнул. — Мне самому снилось что-то вроде... кошмара. Так что я, пожалуй, даже тебе благодарен.

Обеспокоенный нетипичной для капитана задумчивостью, Спок подошел еще ближе и выдохнул имя друга.

Легкая дрожь пробежала у Кирка по позвоночнику, и он соскользнул с камня, легко поднявшись на ноги и замерев прямо перед вулканцем. Казалось, он сейчас сорвется с места и скроется в лесной чаще, но он не пошевелился — так и стоял вполоборота к Споку, явно чего-то ожидая.

У Спока потяжелело в груди, и он глубоко вдохнул, стараясь справиться с той самой мучительной жаждой, что привела его сюда. В это мгновение ему показалось, что Кирк чувствует то же самое, и это добавило вулканцу смелости.

— Джим, мне нужно... нужно... — в горле перехватило, и он не смог договорить.

Кирк шире раскрыл глаза. Он хотел было покачать головой, но Спок положил ладони ему на плечи.

— Прошу тебя. Даже если это ничего не значит, ничего не меняет... мне это нужно. Дай мне пару секунд.

Кирк тяжело сглотнул. С силой стиснув кулаки, он взглянул в темные глаза и, увидев в них отчаянную мольбу, почувствовал, что сдается. Протянув руки, он привлек Спока ближе и обнял его.

Они стояли так очень долго. Кирк никак не мог понять, что он чувствует, прижимая к себе крепкое тело вулканца. Он ощущал поддержку и силу — и это было здорово. Он так давно не был ни в чьих объятиях. И в то же время одна только мысль, что с ним рядом именно Спок, не давала ему покоя. Казалось, в груди разгорался маленький костер, все сильнее и сильнее, грозя сжечь его дотла. И он отлично понимал, что это за пламя. 

Нечто омертвевшее, выгоревшее свернулось в груди в тугой болезненный узел так давно, что он почти перестал это ощущать. Но что-то случилось прошлым вечером (неужели это действительно было только вчера?), в тот момент, когда Спок его поцеловал, когда произнес слова, которые Джим никак не мог от него ожидать. Это не было исцелением — нет, все, разумеется, не так просто. Он вообще не думал, что исцеление возможно, но что-то все же изменилось.

Ослабли края туго затянутого узла.

И это ощущение было просто кошмарным.

Спок дышал полной грудью, каждый нерв в его теле оживал от этих объятий. Он чувствовал мягкость теплоизоляционной одежды Кирка, чувствовал силу и тепло его тела. Держать его в своих руках было невероятно, неописуемо. Спок прижался щекой к волосам Кирка и глубоко вдохнул пропитавший их аромат вечнозеленой листвы и догоревшего еще вчера костра. 

И только потом сообразил, что Кирк его зовет.

— Спок, — снова произнес Кирк, пытаясь сбросить с себя руки вулканца, — мы не можем...

Собравшись с силами, Спок наконец его отпустил. 

— Понимаю. Но мне... мне это было нужно, — он осознал, что на лице написаны все охватившие его чувства, и с немалым трудом восстановил контроль над собой.

Джим удивленно смотрел прямо на него. 

— Ты... ты в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил он. И Спок улыбнулся — кажется, всего во второй раз за все их знакомство.

— Теперь — да. Прости меня за эти действия... я не хотел тебя волновать. 

Джим моргнул.

— Нет. Нет, все нормально, — солгал он. В голове царил самый настоящий хаос. 

Спок, кажется, это понял, потому что отступил на шаг, давая Джиму возможность отдышаться.

— Прошу, — сказал он наконец, — прости меня. 

На мгновение Кирк прикрыл глаза, пытаясь избавиться от ощущения, что падает в бездну. Его ладонь сжалась на предплечье вулканца, стиснула — коротко, в знаке поддержки. 

— Нечего прощать, — мягко ответил Кирк. Открыл глаза и всмотрелся в суровое лицо. — Сон у тебя, наверное, был тот еще. Хочешь мне рассказать?

Спок какое-то время просто молча смотрел в ответ, а потом уголок его губ едва заметно дрогнул.

— Нет, — признался он.

Губы Кирка невольно расплылись в ответной улыбке. 

— Я тоже не хочу рассказывать, — он задумался, а потом продолжил: — Могу я кое о чем тебя спросить?

Спок ничего не ответил — просто ждал, отчего-то совершенно не ощущая волнения. 

— Если бы ты мог вернуть вчерашний вечер... если бы мы снова оказались там, у костра... ты поступил бы иначе? — Кирк поднял голову, всматриваясь в лицо Спока. — Скрыл бы от меня правду? 

Зачарованный этим гипнотическим взглядом, Спок помедлил с ответом, анализируя свои ощущения. Ответ удивил его самого:

— Нет, не скрыл бы. 

В глазах Кирка на мгновение сверкнуло одобрение. Затем он опустил голову, в точности копируя позу Спока.

— Ты считаешь, нашу дружбу еще можно спасти?

— Джим... да, — хрипло отозвался Спок и сглотнул. — Я не хочу тебя терять.

Кирк не скрывал облегчения.

— Что ж, это хорошо, — он неуверенно улыбнулся. — Тогда, я полагаю, нам нужно обсудить все случившееся. То, что произошло вчера, — пояснил он, как будто бы Спок уже успел забыть, как припечатал губы Джима поцелуем. 

Спок нервно вздохнул. Солгать невозможно. Невозможно что-либо отрицать. 

— Хорошо, — глухо отозвался он, не смея поднять взгляд на капитана.

Кирк помедлил, засмотревшись на отражающиеся в воде звезды. 

— Как давно у тебя появились... эти чувства? — наконец спросил он.

Он бы не удивился, если Спок не нашел бы в себе сил для ответа, если бы на его лицо вновь опустилась маска фирменного вулканского бесстрастия. Но этого не произошло.

— Я не уверен, что смогу ответить на этот вопрос. Сложно понять, когда во мне зародились эмоции, существование которых я так долго отрицал, — он снова сглотнул. — Но были... знаки.

— Какие знаки?

Вертикальная морщинка на лбу Спока стала глубже. Он закрыл глаза.

— Когда я видел тебя с другими, то испытывал боль. Быть далеко от тебя тоже было... непросто. Были и другие... признаки.

Кирк ощутил, как к его горлу подступил комок. 

— Похоже, я не дал тебе ничего, кроме боли, — он вдруг почувствовал себя невозможным дураком. — Ты не должен мне рассказывать, если не хочешь. 

Темные глаза на мгновение открылись и встретили его взгляд. 

— Но я хочу, — видеть сострадание на лице Кирка было выше его сил, и Спок отвернулся. Его губы приоткрылись, но с них больше не сорвалось ни единого звука.

— В чем дело?

Спок повернулся к Кирку и снова закрыл глаза. Его лицо казалось высеченным из камня.

— Есть кое-что, о чем я никогда тебе не рассказывал, — словно бы через силу прошептал он. Кирк ждал, не проронив ни слова. — Помнишь неполадку в работе транспортера, которая привела к мультифазовому сдвигу времени и пространства?

Память Кирка тут же подсунула ему образ того, другого, Спока — темного и сурового, с бородой, в униформе этой жестокой империи, и все же с такими же полными любопытства глазами, такого же ищущего, такого же сияющего внутренним светом цельной личности. Джим подумал тогда, что в любой вселенной Спок всегда будет самим собой. Помнит ли он? 

— Как я мог забыть? — Ох, мой темный друг, что стало с тобой теперь? Несешь ли ты флаг революции, сохранил ли свою честь?

— Тот, другой, Джеймс Кирк... — продолжал тем временем Спок. 

— Ты сказал, что распознал подмену моментально.

— Я был не совсем точен. Некоторое время я не был... уверен, — Спок почувствовал, как кровь прилила к его щекам, когда он вспомнил то, что не позволял себе вспоминать так долго. — Я стоял за пультом транспортера. Когда фазовый переход был окончен, он приказал остальным занять свои места, и на несколько секунд мы с ним... остались наедине. 

— Что произошло? — выдохнул Кирк, против своей воли заинтересовавшись рассказом. 

— Он... коснулся меня — так, как ты не коснулся бы никогда. Дотронулся до запястья. До поясницы. Начал рассказывать о миссии. Сказал, что ему нравится, что я побрился. Что я выгляжу... достаточно привлекательно для того, чтобы он захотел меня съесть. Разумеется, именно тогда я понял, что он — не ты.

— Мне так жаль, — вопреки всякой логике прошептал Кирк.

Спок вздохнул.

— В этом нет твоей вины. Но после того случая... мне стали сниться сны.

— О нем? — рискнул уточнить Джим. Щеки его запылали.

— Нет. О тебе. Два года я отказывался принимать происходящее, — Спок открыл глаза и вгляделся вдаль.

— Спок...

Вулканец едва заметно покачал головой.

— Были и другие знаки. На Вулкане. Во время кун-ут-калифи. Я ведь... я убил тебя, — хрипло проговорил он, и его плечи ссутулились под тяжестью воспоминаний. — Маккой помог тебе, спас... но в тот день, на землях моих предков, я забрал твою жизнь, — глаза вулканца наполняли боль и печаль. — Ты ведь и сам это знаешь, не так ли?

— Да, знаю, но, Спок...

— Джим, послушай меня, — настойчиво зашептал Спок. — Я ощутил твою смерть, я почувствовал... — его голос сорвался, — как иссякла твоя жизненная сила. И лихорадка крови исчезла! Так не бывает. Согласно базовым принципам функционирования вулканского организма, этого просто не могло быть. Но это случилось, — он опустил глаза. — И моя детская связь с Т'Прин мгновенно распалась. Даже возжелай я ее сохранить, я ничего не смог бы сделать. Наверное, именно в тот момент я понял и все же пытался отчаянно отрицать.

— О, Спок, — прошептал Кирк. Он так хотел коснуться вулканца, но не смел.

Немного погодя Спок нерешительно взглянул на собеседника.

— Могу я кое о чем тебя спросить?

— Конечно.

Спок задумался, тщательно подбирая слова.

— Я был... крайне удивлен, узнав, что у тебя...

Кирк едва не рассмеялся.

— Что у меня были... отношения с мужчиной?

Спок взглянул на него с неприкрытым любопытством.

— Да. 

Кирк вздохнул. 

— Понимаешь, я люблю женщин. Люблю их тела, люблю их хрупкость... но забавно то, что я никогда на самом деле не чувствовал, что понимаю женщин. В принципе, меня это обычно не особо напрягало, но после смерти Гэри... я не уверен, что хочу, чтобы кто-то снова оказался мне так близок.

Вулканцу так хотелось сейчас коснуться человека. 

— А ты, Спок? — вдруг спросил Кирк, и его щеки запылали.

Спок моргнул.

— Я?

— Я тоже всегда... э-эм... считал, что ты... — он думал сейчас о той девушке с Омикрон Сети III. Как там ее звали?

Черт подери, ты прекрасно помнишь, как ее звали.

— Я тоже считал так, — несколько нескладно ответил Спок. — Но у меня не было особого опыта в этой области, — к горлу подступил комок, в груди заныло, и следующие слова прозвучали едва слышно: — Прежде я не чувствовал... такой жажды... по отношению к кому-либо.

Боль, прозвучавшая в голосе Спока, заставила Кирка вздрогнуть. Напряжение сковало черты вулканца, и Джим проклял себя за идиотизм. Пытаясь ослабить это напряжение, он отступил на шаг, чтобы дать им обоим возможность вздохнуть. Казалось, его сердце ухнуло куда-то в район желудка.

— Спок, как думаешь, мы сможем остаться... друзьями?

Спок не отвечал очень долго. Он рассматривал темную поверхность пруда, отражающееся в нем бескрайнее ночное небо.

— Это будет... непросто.

Кирк заставил себя сделать следующий вдох.

— Скажи мне правду.

Спок снова отвернулся, и Кирк больше не мог поймать его взгляд.

— Я не знаю.

В этот миг к глазам человека подступили слезы. Собрав всю волю в кулак, он заставил себя успокоиться.

— Спок... я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом, — в его голосе прозвучало такое неприкрытое отчаяние, что он испугался сам себя.

Наконец вулканец отреагировал. Он отошел на пару шагов, слова срывались с губ с таким трудом, словно причиняли ему физическую боль:

— И я не могу... не хочу... оставлять тебя. Но я не знаю, смогу ли вести себя так, как раньше. 

Камень на душе Кирка с каждым мгновением становился все тяжелее. Казалось, еще чуть-чуть, и он не устоит на ногах.

— Спок...

Вулканец повернулся, прямо глядя Кирку в лицо.

— Ты можешь, не солгав, дать мне обещание, что между нами все останется, как было? Что эти несколько дней не повлияют на твои капитанские решения, на нашу дружбу? Ты сам не раз произносил эти слова: капитан звездолета не может позволить себе... компрометирующих связей.

Неосознанно Кирк двинулся вперед. Сердце, казалось, вот-вот выскочит из груди.

— Спок, я всегда... беспокоился о тебе. Это осталось неизменным. Мы справлялись с этим раньше. Ты мой лучший друг, — и снова в его голосе звучала мольба, он ничего не мог с этим поделать.

— Это не одно и то же.

Душу Джима наполнила печаль — бескрайняя, пугающе необъятная.

— Да. Это не одно и то же.

Вулканец вгляделся в полные боли светлые глаза и попытался объяснить еще раз:

— Я не знаю, смогу ли... теперь... позволить тебе рисковать ради меня жизнью, как ты неоднократно делал раньше. Не знаю, смогу ли подчиняться твоим приказам, если тебе будет грозить опасность, — это было так непросто сказать, но он должен был открыть капитану правду. — Я не знаю, что лучше: видеть тебя каждый день или не видеть вовсе, — прошептал он.

В карих глазах Кирка полыхнуло отчаяние.

— Теперь ты понимаешь все трудности, — отстраненно подытожил Спок, силясь справиться с вставшим в горле комком.

Пару секунд Кирк молчал. Потом яростно помотал головой. 

— Я никогда не поверю, что нам лучше не видеться. Я никогда... — он перевел дух. — Мы через столькое прошли за эти пять лет, и почему-то я даже не думал, что в итоге останусь один.

Спок не мог смотреть ему в глаза.

— Как и я.

Кирк снова почувствовал, что в глазах защипало.

— Черт подери, мне так жаль.

— Ты ни в чем не виноват. Это мне стоит просить прощения, — Спок неожиданно почувствовал, что замерз, и сложил руки на груди. — Ты не хотел этого, — последние слова сорвались с губ Спока почти беззвучно, но Кирк услышал, и его сердце болезненно сжалось. 

— Как и ты.

Прозвучавшее в тихом голосе сострадание грозило доконать Спока на месте.

— Я должен был быть сильнее. 

— Нет, черт побери! — выкрикнул Кирк, и его голос сорвался. Он стоял очень близко, всего в метре от собеседника, но вулканец на него не смотрел. — Спок... Как объяснить тебе, насколько важно для меня то, что ты сознался... в том, в чем сознался? Я не заслуживаю тебя. 

— Джим... 

— Нет! Дай мне закончить, — пытаясь выразить свои чувства, Джим заговорил тише. — Я хотел бы, чтобы все было иначе. Я бы хотел быть другим человеком. Мне не доводилось испытывать такого... счастья, какое я ощутил в тот момент, когда ты признался мне... в любви.

Он так крепко переплёл руки на груди, словно боялся прямо сейчас рассыпаться на части. 

— Я люблю тебя как часть себя самого, — в отчаянии прошептал он. — Но я не гожусь для тебя, Спок. Я не могу позволить себе чувствовать вновь, не это, понимаешь? Во мне просто нет больше... этой способности. Я выгорел и рассыпался прахом много лет назад, — он наконец отвернулся, и Спок почувствовал, что против воли следит за каждым его движением. 

Кирк откинул голову, словно бы просто разглядывал ветви над головой или усыпанное звездами небо, но Спок видел тени ресниц на его щеках: глаза Кирка были плотно закрыты, и он смотрел сейчас в глубину самого себя, в свое прошлое, от которого не сбежать. А потом он заговорил, и его голос звучал глухо и бесцветно.

— Много лет назад, когда погиб Гэри, я выбрал «Энтерпрайз». Я снова выбрал ее на той темной улице в 1930 году. Я всегда выбирал только ее, — Спок понимал, что Джим говорит не только о корабле, что он имеет в виду тот неподъемный груз ответственности, что всегда лежал на его плечах. — Этот выбор неизменен, и мне придется с ним жить до конца моих дней, — он заговорил горячее, — Я просто не могу втянуть тебя в это. «Энтерпрайз» — ревнивая любовница, Спок. Она требует, и требует... — его начала бить дрожь. — Наша дружба... то, что у нас было... это было нежданным даром. Если ты уйдешь... — он повернулся, и Споку показалось, что Джим смотрит прямо ему в душу. — Спок, если ты оставишь меня, я не знаю, что со мной будет. Но если мы позволим... позволим этому случиться между нами, и когда-нибудь передо мной встанет выбор... — Кирк казался сейчас предельно открытым, ранимым, совершенно потерянным, и в это мгновение последние границы между ними рухнули.

Спок дернулся вперед, ведомый жаждой, утратив контроль над собой, не слушая голоса логики. Преодолев разделявшее их расстояние, он легко коснулся теплого плеча и ощутил ту невыразимую боль, что отражалась в лице человека, и невесомые нити чужого сознания неслышным шепотом сплелись с его собственным. 

— Джим, — не утешение, не поддержка — только обнаженная правда. — Ты не принимал все решения в одиночку. Это я сказал тебе, что Эдит Киле должна умереть. Это я сказал тебе... убить Гэри Митчелла, — он стиснул крепкое плечо, заставляя Кирка посмотреть на себя. — Ты не был один. И если в будущем тебе вновь придется принимать тяжелые решения, ты тоже не будешь один. Ты понимаешь меня? Ничто не изменит этого. Ни мой уход, ни тот выбор, что ты решишь сделать сегодня. 

Кирк не мог выдержать взгляд темных глаз. Не мог согласиться с тем, то Спок прав, и порывисто отшатнулся прочь. 

И тогда Спок стиснул его руку. Их пальцы переплелись, ладони прижались друг к другу, и это простое движение глубоко поразило Кирка. Никогда прежде Спок не нарушал границ, никогда не касался без разрешения. Но сейчас его рука была крепче металла, в темных глазах горела правда, которую было невозможно отрицать, и Кирка охватила паника.

— Не нужно, — умоляющее прошептал он. — Спок, не нужно.

— Ты не можешь ничего изменить, — тихо ответил вулканец, надеясь, что Джим поймет. — Логика неоспорима, разве ты не видишь?

Уверенный взгляд Спока расшатывал его сопротивление, рушил его защиту, и, задержав дыхание, Кирк ответил на пожатие так, словно цеплялся за жизнь. Над их головами ночной ветер тихо шуршал серебристыми игольчатыми листьями.

Он беспомощно покачал головой. Попытался заговорить, но длинные пальцы сильнее сжали его ладонь.

— Нет, — сказал Спок, — не говори ничего. Послушай, что я скажу тебе.

Какое-то время тишину нарушал только звук их дыхания, а потом Спок медленно выпустил руку Кирка. 

— Джим, — мягко проговорил он. — Могу я спросить тебя кое о чем?

— Конечно, — без раздумий отозвался Кирк. Голос его звучал придушенно.

— Это... личный вопрос. Ты не обязан отвечать.

Пытаясь собраться с мыслями, Кирк откашлялся. В горле скребло.

— Так что ты хотел узнать?

— Ты просил назначить Митчелла своим старшим помощником, верно? Когда стал капитаном «Энтерпрайз»?

— Да. Мы раньше служили вместе на «Лидии Сазерлэнд». А почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Как ты справлялся с этим? Как смотрел на него каждый день, если у тебя... все еще были к нему... чувства? Два месяца я видел вас вместе и ни разу не заподозрил... даже не думал, что... — он помолчал. — Прости меня. Ты не должен отвечать.

Кирк покачал головой.

— Но у меня есть ответ, если ты хочешь его услышать.

Спок глубоко вздохнул и кивнул.

— Это было трудно, — тихо сказал Кирк, глядя вдаль, словно в те далекие дни, в другую реальность. — Видеть его каждый день, соблюдать правила игры... смотреть, как он встречается с другими. Время, конечно, лечит, но легко мне не было никогда. Однако я справлялся... — он помолчал. — Потому что это было лучше, понимаешь. Лучше, чем раньше, когда я не мог видеть его каждый день, когда я не знал, где он, что делает, не грозит ли ему опасность, с кем он проводит вечера... — губы Кирка дрогнули в приступе злости на самого себя. — Я хотел быть рядом. Даже это, говорил я самому себе, лучше, чем никогда больше его не увидеть, никогда не посмотреть ему в глаза. Я готов был довольствоваться дружбой. И... я думал, что смогу его защитить, — он умолк, а потом нервно рассмеялся. — Спок, ты прав. Будет лучше, если ты уйдешь.

Теперь Спок понимал гораздо больше, кусочки мозаики стали складываться в цельную картину. Он услышал, как надломился голос Кирка, и сердце его облилось кровью, отозвавшись на эту пронесённую через долгие годы муку.

И все же, именно сейчас вулканец сумел разглядеть проблески света в конце тоннеля, начал верить в то, что, несмотря ни на что, у него есть надежда на окончание долгого одиночества.

— Почему лучше? — спросил он, и капитан наконец на него посмотрел.

Глаза Кирка были пусты — казалось, исповедь вытянула из него все силы.

— Потому что я убил его! Пусть не я выстрелил, но я убил его!

— Джим, — очень мягко позвал Спок. Он пристально всматривался в его глаза, пытаясь поделиться собственной уверенностью. — Разве ты не понимаешь, что чувство вины разрушает тебя? Это нерационально.

Какое-то время Кирк смотрел на него совершенно бездумно, а потом моргнул.

— Что?

Спок наклонился вперед, не отрывая взгляда от светлых глаз. 

— Ты винишь себя в его смерти, так? — очень спокойно спросил он. — Потому что ты... любил его, потому что хотел, чтобы он был рядом, и именно из-за этого он погиб. И значит, это твоя вина.

Кирк не стал отвечать. Когда Спок облек его чувства в слова, они прозвучало глупо, но именно в этом он винил себя все эти годы, именно это не давало ему покоя.

— А если ты виновен в его смерти, то мог стать причиной смерти всех остальных, — безжалостно продолжил Спок. — Эдит Киле. Джека Гарровика. Еще чьей? Твоего брата? Быть может, ты мог добраться до Деневы быстрее. Мэтта Деккера? Возможно, ты мог предотвратить его сумасшествие, помешать покончить с собой. Не важно то, что ты ничего не мог сделать, не важно, что они сами выбрали свой путь — на самом деле, ты убил их всех. Я прав? Ты веришь во все это?

— Да, — прошептал Кирк, едва осознавая, что говорит это на самом деле.

— Нет! — вулканец схватил его за руки. — Ты ничего не мог сделать, Джим, ничего! Ты должен это понимать. Ты должен понимать, что твоя вина ведет тебя к безрассудству, заставляет рисковать собой в страхе, что кто-то может умереть из-за того, что ты сделал или не сделал... — Спок перевел дух, и вдруг почувствовал себя неуверенно. Он попался в ловушку своих собственных страхов, наступил самому себе на больную мозоль. Он посмотрел Кирку в глаза, пытаясь дать понять, что чувствует сам. — Смерть — не тот противник, с которым ты должен бороться. Ты не можешь победить смерть, не можешь обвести ее вокруг пальца. Ты должен научиться принимать эту истину, или страх разрушит тебя.

Но Кирк его не слушал. Отчаяние наполнило его до краев. Он рванулся из хватки вулканца. Спок разжал руки, и Кирк тяжело опустился на камень. 

— Должно же быть что-то, что я мог сделать, — горячо проговорил он. Взгляд его был устремлен в другое время, в другие места. 

И только тогда Спок понял, что никогда раньше Кирк не обсуждал это ни с кем, он съедал себя изнутри заживо, пережевывал каждое воспоминание до тех пор, пока время не исказило их до неузнаваемости. 

Спок отошел на пару шагов — точно просчитанное расстояние. 

— Возможно, ты прав, — осторожно проговорил он, краем глаза наблюдая за Кирком. — Возможно, кое-что ты сделать мог. Ты никогда не рассказывал мне, что случилось в тот день, — он знал, что Кирк теперь смотрит на него, и просто ждал, затаив дыхание. Через шелест листвы и журчание источника ночь нашептывала им свои тайны, и вскоре Кирк тоже начал рассказ о том дне, когда умер его лучший друг. 

* * *

 

Он давно умолк, но ветер, казалось, повторял его слова. Спок сидел рядом с ним, и образы пятилетней давности окружали их, как живые. Они чувствовали поддержку друг друга, и слова были не нужны. Кирк думал о том, что Спок был прав. Он не был один. Ни тогда, ни сейчас. Как он мог считать иначе? 

Он ощущал себя опустошенным, словно глиняный сосуд или хрупкая соломинка, и это было освобождающее чувство. В первый раз за пять лет он позволил себе рассказать кому-то о том кошмаре, что случился на Дельта Веге, и в колыбели темного леса, у теплого бока вулканца он наконец сумел взглянуть на те события с некоторой долей объективности. 

Все стало казаться таким ясным, что он никак не мог понять, почему не осознавал этого раньше. Все эти годы он винил себя, наказывал, а такая простая правда была перед самым его носом. Куда проще было думать, что он несет за все ответственность. Потому что, если виноват не он, то ему пришлось бы вспомнить все, что сказал ему Гэри в тот день, и признать, что лучший друг едва не убил его в этих чертовых скалах. А об этом он думать не хотел.

Действительно ли это был тот Гэри Митчелл, которого ты знал? — вновь прозвучали в его памяти слова Спока. Это было чудовищно трудно признать, невысказанная, эта мысль вязла на языке, но в какой-то мере так и было. Это действительно был Гэри Митчелл, которого он знал. Извращенный бесконтрольной мощью, видоизмененный сущностью, которая сотворила с ним это, но — да, даже в самом конце, за пеленой этих серебряных глаз был Гэри, и от этого никуда не деться. 

Не в силах больше бороться, он повернулся к Споку.

— Он убил бы меня.

Спок коротко кивнул.

— Я очень рад, что ему не удалось.

— То, что случилось, не было виной Гэри, — он все еще защищал его, несмотря ни на что. Но в темных глазах было только понимание.

— Не было.

— И моей тоже... не было.

— Нет, — тихо подтвердил вулканец. Кирк глубоко вздохнул — так, словно невыносимый груз свалился с плеч. Любовь Спока сейчас казалась Джиму простой и понятной, как любой из законов мироздания.

А Спок не сомневался, что был абсолютно прав в тот судьбоносный, невероятный момент, когда коснулся губ Джима и подумал, что тот тоже хочет этого поцелуя. Наклонившись так, чтобы видеть глаза Кирка, он спросил:

— Теперь ты понимаешь, Джим? Ты берешь на себя ответственность за то, что не мог контролировать, и приговариваешь себя к жизни в одиночестве только потому, что не готов пережить еще одну потерю. Но я не вижу логики в таком выборе. Я был одинок всю свою жизнь. А теперь я выбираю нечто лучшее. Я выбираю любить тебя. Разве ты не хочешь рискнуть вместе со мной, ведь прежде мы не раз шли на риск вместе? — вытащенная откуда-то из самых глубин, эта мольба опустошила Спока. 

Кирк смотрел на вулканца, не веря в то, что действительно слышит такую страсть в его голосе, не веря его решимости. Беспримерное мужество того, кого он столько лет называл своим другом, поразило его до глубины души.

— Я не уверен, что все еще знаю, каково это — быть с кем-то рядом, — глухо проговорил он.

Спок молчал очень долго. А потом склонил голову и иронично приподнял бровь — так, как делал это миллион раз.

— Джим, до прошлого вечера я тоже не знал, каково это. 

Улыбка коснулась губ Кирка раньше, чем он это осознал, и напряжение исчезло, как не бывало. Что-то изменилось в нем, встало на свои места, и он просто смотрел на самое потрясающее создание во вселенной, отчаянно желая коснуться его прямо сейчас.

Но раньше, чем Кирк успел что-то сказать, Спок почти невесомо дотронулся до его губ кончиком пальца. 

— Не нужно, — прошептал он. Светлой улыбки Кирка в данный момент ему было более чем достаточно. — Не сегодня. У нас впереди еще шесть дней.

— Целый вагон времени, — задумчиво кивнул Кирк.

— Да, Джим, — Споку казалось, что сердце сейчас выскочит у него из груди. — Столько, сколько тебе нужно.

И пару секунд спустя плечи Кирка расслабились. Он вздохнул и неосознанно придвинулся ближе. В ответ Спок вновь коснулся его — легко, не глядя, прижал ладонь к рукаву шерстяной кофты. И еще очень долго они просто сидели без движения, уперев локти в колени. 

А потом Спок вздрогнул, не в силах подавить физиологической реакции на холод.

— Ты замерз, — неодобрительно заметил Кирк. — Как, впрочем, и я, — добавил он, только сейчас осознавая этот факт. Он пошевелился, и тепло ладони вулканца тут же исчезло. Поднимаясь на ноги, Кирк широко зевнул и усмехнулся: — Пошли, друг мой, пора на боковую.

Спок кивнул, встал и свернул к узкой тропинке. Он тоже вдруг ощутил невероятную усталость, и это мешало ему контролировать температуру тела.

Когда они дошли до кострища, Кирк замер на мгновение у брошенного спальника, и глазами отыскал в сумерках Спока. 

— Что ты скажешь, — хрипло спросил он, и этот голос электрическим током прошел по нервам Спока, — если мы... руководствуясь логикой и сложившейся ситуацией, объединим тепло наших тел этой ночью? — он обезоруживающе улыбнулся. — Я не кусаюсь.

Спок кивнул. Он слишком замерз, чтобы спорить.

Впрочем, спорить не хотелось в любом случае. 

Кирк поднял спальный мешок, зажав его подмышкой, подошел к палатке и придержал полог, позволяя Споку неловко пробраться внутрь. В узком пространстве они на мгновение коснулись друг друга, и вулканец замер, пораженный запахом шерсти и теплом человеческого тела, но тут же опомнился и отодвинулся, позволяя Джиму развернуть спальник, а потом быстро нырнул в свой.

Возня рядом затихла, и Кирк вздохнул, наслаждаясь окутавшим замерзшие конечности теплом. А секунду спустя Спок почувствовал, как к его боку прижалось тяжелое тело.

Кирк лежал неподвижно, стараясь дышать максимально ровно. Он пытался убедить себя в том, что ничего нового не происходит, что капитану и старшему помощнику и раньше приходилось делиться теплом своих тел во время каких-нибудь пошедших не по плану миссий. Эта мысль заставила его улыбнуться. Как будто у нас хоть одна шла по плану, — мысленно усмехнулся он и вдруг почувствовал себя на удивление спокойно. Теснее прижавшись к вулканцу, он постепенно начал погружаться в сон.

Спок слегка поерзал, стараясь приспособиться под изгибы лежащего рядом тела. Когда дыхание человека, выровнявшись, замедлилось, вулканец понял, что тот заснул. Лунный свет не проникал через плотные кроны деревьев, и он не мог разглядеть умиротворенного выражения на лице Джима, но память услужливо подбрасывала ему образы, которые он старательно сохранял в своем сознании, чтобы обратиться к ним в момент нужды. Он лежал без сна, прижимаясь к Джиму и не решаясь обнять его за плечи. 

Что-то случилось. В темном лесу у источника что-то неуловимо изменилось между ними. И несмотря на то, что они не пришли ни к какому решению, сердце Спока наполняла надежда, и билось оно теперь ровно и счастливо.

Он повернул голову, закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул, каждой клеточкой впитывая запах волос Джима, запах его кожи, и наслаждался ими до тех пор, пока сон не заключил его в свои объятия.

* * *

 

Перед самым рассветом Джим неожиданно проснулся.

Сна не было ни в одном глазу — словно бы его разбудил какой-то резкий звук. Но было тихо, из леса не доносилось ни шороха, только его собственное сердце колотилось в груди в приступе необъяснимой радости. На мгновение это смутило его, и он подумал, что раньше никогда не просыпался таким счастливым. 

Сон, — понял он. — Иначе и быть не может. Надеюсь, я его запомню, — но образы уже ускользали.

Это был самый темный предрассветный час, даже вечно стрекочущие насекомые крепко спали, и ничто не нарушало тишину. Долгое время Джим лежал, не шевелясь, прислушиваясь к ночи и спокойному дыханию вулканца, но в конце концов снова начал погружаться в сон. 

Клочья тумана укрыли его, словно плащом, уводя за собой в сумерки, он все еще сражался, пытаясь припомнить сон, подаривший ему столько счастья, но не мог, и когда почти уже погрузился в дремоту, то почувствовал, как теплая рука обвила его плечи и притянула ближе. В утренние часы Джиму снились только звезды. 

-конец-


End file.
